


Clean as a Whisker

by Darnskippytootin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/pseuds/Darnskippytootin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping up with school work isn't always easy. Especially if you've skipped ahead two years.<br/>Good thing that your teammates are always willing to lend you a hand in their own... special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean as a Whisker

Even though Ruby never liked to admit it, being a student at Beacon Academy, not to mention a team-leader to boot, took a bit of a toll on her now and again. Skipping ahead two years, as it turned out, meant that Ruby really had to strain herself to keep up with the other students. Her teammates, especially Yang, tried to help whenever they could, but two years is a lot of preparation that Ruby had missed out on, and as a result, predicaments like the one she was having today were rather common.  
After spending the majority of last night finishing up an essay for History of Remnant, Ruby was more than a little exhausted the next day. Yang had thankfully woken her up with still 10 minutes left before their first class started, but that also meant that Ruby hadn’t worried too much about her uniform's state in her hurry to get ready.  
Ruby could feel a few eyes on her as she walked into her first class, she tried her best to ignore them. Seating herself besides Jaune, who was resting with his face down on the desk, she laughed quietly as she poked him in the head. He let out a moan of pain.

“All-nighter?” A moan of confirmation. Ruby laid her head next to her suffering friend. “Me too.”

With her first class done and on her way to the next, Ruby skidded giddily over to Blake who was waiting for her near the entrance to the classroom.“Heya Blake! Ready for Dust Theory?” Ruby felt just a little self-conscious as Blake eyed her up and down, clearly taken aback by her messy uniform. Ruby scratched her neck awkwardly. “Heh, yeah I was sorta in a hurry to get ready-” She didn’t get to say anything more, as Blake’s hands were suddenly on her. Buttoning up the rest of her shirt and vest, re-tying the small red bow, readjusting her collar, and finally placing her cape more evenly on her uniform from were it was previously just dangling. Before Ruby could blink, her clothes were now back to an almost perfect state that even Weiss would have approved of. “Wow, thanks Blake-” but just as Ruby began to move, Blake's hands were quickly on her again, holding her in place as she gave Ruby’s disheveled hair a critical glance. She didn’t let go until Ruby's hair was nice and smooth, not a single tuft sticking out some random direction. Finally stepping back, Blake gave Ruby another onceover, seemingly happy with her handiwork.

“Better. Ready for class?”

Ruby stood dumbfounded for a second, a small blush rising up to her cheeks. She quickly woke up from her trance though when she saw Blake start making her way to the classroom.”

“B-Blake! Wait up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just really like the head-cannon that Blake is really hung-up on her teammates looking proper, especially with Ruby since she the one who's most careless about that sort of thing :P


End file.
